Electrical contact arrangements for electric motors exist in a wide range of variants and embodiments. In this case, the type of contact arrangements required depends inter alia on the construction of the electric motor.
In the case of brushless direct current machines, known as EC (electronically commutated) motors or also referred to as BLDG (brushless DC) or BL motors, what are known as phase contacts are required. Said contacts usually extend perpendicularly from a base conductor (a circuit board or a lead frame) on which the power electronics necessary for activating the motor are often provided. In a contact arrangement known to the applicant, the phase contacts are perpendicularly soldered to a circuit board as an SMD (surface-mounted device) component. In another contact arrangement known to the applicant, the phase contacts are formed in one piece from a lead frame and are angled perpendicularly thereto.
A further contact arrangement is described in the international patent application WO 2009/112097 A1. According thereto, a pin extends through a conductor and rests on the surface of the conductor by means of a shoulder.
All of these contact arrangements can in each case be provided individually for specific power classes.